crew_of_cutiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Abe Orellana
Looks angry, is angry, all the time. Physical description Standing at 6'2", Abe's intimdating build and constant scowl scare away most people, which suits him just fine. Abe styles his hair in a practical, high-and-tight style, fitting his militaristic attitude. His dark skin is littered with moles, including many on his face and chest. Personality Reserved, Abe is more likely to point out someone's stupidity than actually start a conversation. Where he lacks sunshine in his personality, Abe is immeasurably loyal to those he loves. Due to the loss of both his parents at a very young age, Abe is protective of those close to him, such as his twin sister, Dahlia. Because of his cautious nature, it can be hard for others to get close to Abe, and he prefers it that way. Alternative Universes Vampire AU As Vampire : In the universe where Ashley is a vampire, Abe and his twin sister Dahlia are, too. After Dahlia turns, : the twins decide its best for Abe to be a vampire as well, to accompany Dahlia for eternity. As Hunter : In the universe where Sam is a vampire, Abe and Dahlia are hunter's who track vampires. Pacific Rim AU : Abe pilots the Binary Halcyon alongside Dahlia. The two are veterans in battle, and strong fighters. They sustain considerable damage from Ashley and Sam's poor piloting. Boarding School AU : Abe attends Albert Lea Prepatory School on a scholarship for his academic achievements, and is a 'respected' mathlete. Growing up being passed between family members, Abe worked hard to achieve his scholarship. 1920s AU : As a pseudo-bodyguard, Abe attends many lavish parties with Dahlia, who is a well liked actress. Together, they face various amounts of discrimination. Fame AU : Abe works as a barista in a city cafe, serving various celebrities unknowingly, as well as uncaringly. He meets Olivia after she complains that he made her coffee improperly. Apartment AU : Abe lives with Ashley, Sam, and Cooper in an apartment. He unwillingly cooks most of their dinners. Boyband AU : With the promise of wealth, Abe joins a boy band to secure him and his sister a financially stable future. Abe is the -- surprise -- angry and sarcastic member of the band, with little social interaction on web applications. Fantasy AU : Abe is an unwilling prince over a vast kingdom that banishes magical powers. Following the death of his parents, Abe even more unwillingly has to rule over the kingdom, something he is barely equipped for. : Relationships Olivia Skyler : From the outside, they may appear to be a rocky relationship with an unstable foundation, seemingly unable to agree on anything, but it's through their differences that they get along. Abe's reserved nature is complimented by Olivia's extroverted one; her honesty encourages him to open up to her. While bratty on occasion (most occasions), Abe finds it endearing that Olivia can be so heated and passionate over her choices, as by extension she is geniune, something Abe regards highly. Growing up without the semblance of a family, Abe is somewhat a romantic traditionalist due to its enticing stability, and devoted solely to Olivia. Although being a father scares him because of the absence of one in his life growing up, Abe and Olivia eventually have a little girl named Sadie together, and he devotes himself then to being the best father and husband he can. : : : :